Gill Grunt (Canon)/AdamGregory03
Gill Grunt= |-| Elite= |-| Deep Dive Gill Grunt= |-| Reef Ripper= |-| Awakened Gill Grunt= Summary Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. While journeying through a misty lagoon in the clouds, he met an enchanting mermaid. He vowed to return to her after his tour. Keeping his promise, he came back to the lagoon years later, only to learn a nasty band of pirates had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C, higher as Eon's Elite | High 7-C, higher when paired with Reef Ripper | At least 6-C, likely higher | At least High 7-C Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Core Skylander, Water Element Skylander, Gillman | Supercharger Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery with his Harpoon Gun, Water Manipulation, Limited Flight with his Water Jetpack | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery with his Trident, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Flight via Typhoon Turbine Jetpack, Statistics Amplification when paired with the Reef Ripper Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Can damage Kaos, who survived the eruption of Mt. Cloudbreak, and the Doom Raiders, who survived Cloudcracker Prison blowing up while inside it. Capable of defeating and fighting alongside Wolfgang, who split a small moon in half.), higher as Eon's Elite (Elite Skylanders have their stats greatly enhanced.) | Large Town level+ (Supercharger Skylanders are comparable to the Cores.), higher when paired with Reef Ripper (When paired with their assigned Supercharger vehicle, Superchargers gain enhanced damage outputs.) | At least Island level, likely higher (The Reef Ripper should be comparable to other Supercharger vehicles. Land Supercharger vehicles are required to defeat the Darkness, which should be above the Giants and Malefor in terms of power.) | At least Large Town level+ (Stronger than base) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to other Core Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, as well as fodder enemies such as the Bad Jujus, all of which use natural lightning in combat.), possibly Relativistic+ (Can fight on par with Luminous and other Skylanders like Aurora, who use natural light in combat.). Higher as Eon's Elite | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Relativistic+ | Speed of Light (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which is described as capable of reaching light speed.) | At least Massively Hypersonc+, possibly Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (For his Soul Gem and Wow Pow abilities, summons anchors that are larger than him that he can carry around in his harpoon gun before firing.) Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Large Town Class+ Durability: Large Town level+ (Tanked Kaos' Hydra destroying the Core of Light, and can take attacks from Wolfgang and the other Doom Raiders.) higher as Eon's Elite | Large Town level+ | At least Island level, likely higher (Comparable to other Supercharger vehicles, which can take attacks from the Darkness.) | At least Large Town level+ Stamina: High Range: At least hundreds of meters via weaponry | Extended melee range, higher via projectiles | At least hundreds of meters Intelligence: At least Above Average (Possesses military experience from his time in the Gillman military.) Weaknesses: Flight is still and can't turn. Lacks melee options. | None notable. Attacks & Techniques: Gill Grunt= *'Default Abilities:' **'Harpoon Gun:' Shoot high-velocity harpoons at your enemies. **'Power Hose:' Spray water at your enemies to knock them back. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Barbed Harpoons:' Harpoons do increased damage. **'Harpoon Repeater:' Harpoons reload faster. **'Water Jetpack:' Fly until the water jetpack runs out. *'Harpooner Upgrade Path:' **'Quadent Harpoons:' Harpoons do even more increased damage. **'Piercing Harpoons:' Harpoons travel straight through enemies and hit new targets. **'Tripleshot Harpoons:' Shoot three harpoons at once. *'Water Weaver Upgrade Path:' **'Reserve Water Tank:' The Power Hose and Water Jetpack never run out of water. **'Boiling Water Hose:' Power Hose attack does even more damage. **'Neptune Gun:' When using the Power Hose, launch exploding starfish. *'Soul Gem:' **'Anchor Cannon:' Hold down the primary power button to charge the Anchor Cannon attack, then release to fire. *'Wow Pow Abilities:' **'Anchor's Away:' Hold Attack 1 and release to fire three giant anchors. **'Anchor Management:' Charge up the Anchor Cannon and press Attack 2 to do special damage. **'Ride the Leviathan!:' In Jet Pack mode, press Attack 2 to ride a giant Leviathan, taking out anything in its path. |-| Deep Dive Gill Grunt= *'Default Abilities:' **'Trident Thrust:' Press Attack 1 to attack enemies with your trident. **'Power of the Seas:' Press Attack 2 to attack enemies with a long range lightning attack. *'Basic Upgrades:' **'Typhoon Turbine Jetpack:' Press Attack 3 to begin hovering with your Jetpack. Press Attack 1 to dash forward or Press Attack 2 to send out a tidal wave. Press Attack 3 again to land on the ground. **'Trident True:' Hold Attack 1 when not using the Jetpack to rapidly attack nearby enemies. **'Wild Whirlpool:' Hold Attack 2 while using the Jetpack to create a large whirlpool that damages nearby enemies. **'Trident Unleashed:' Trident attacks do more damage. Unleash the Trident! *'Torrent Tamer Upgrade Path:' **'Wave Jumper:' Press Attack 3 to begin hovering with your Jetpack. Press Attack 3 again to land on the ground. Entering or exiting Jetpack mode causes a water explosion that damages nearby enemies. **'Tubular Tidal Wave:' Press Attack 2 to shoot out three large waves in Jetpack mode. **'Drive the Wave:' Hold Attack 1 in Jetpack mode to ride a huge tidal wave! *'Storm Summoner Upgrade Path:' **'Lightning Strikes:' Hold Attack 1 while not using the Jetpack to rapidly attack nearby enemies with lightning. **'Shocking Transition:' Press Attack 3 to begin with hovering with your Jetpack. Press Attack 3 again to land on the ground. Entering Jetpack mode causes a lightning explosion that damages nearby enemies. **'Lightning Build-Up:' Lightning attacks do more damage. Storm powered! *'Soul Gem:' **'Storm of the Seas:' Hold down Attack 2 while not using the jetpack to summon a powerful lightning storm! Key: Gill Grunt | Deep Dive Gill Grunt | Reef Ripper | Awakened Gill Grunt Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:AdamGregory03